


Rainband

by Gasian_Gaond



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasian_Gaond/pseuds/Gasian_Gaond
Summary: I know that she is the one, the road to my forever. I used to long for her, every day, every moment, unbreaking, everlasting...and anyone, including her, would wonder why I never look behind.





	Rainband

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Babymetal oneshot I made, written out of a friend's random fic idea. This is a sequel to my previous fic "Endless Rain". Prepare yourself for a lot of fluff and cheese!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Many people contribute their extraordinary skills and talent for Babymetal, but the three of us are the faces that are presented to the world. Despite how hard the system is loaded against us, everyone knows this strategy works, and we are still in line for something even bigger. However, the performance of all three of us is the lifeblood of Babymetal, so if even one member is absent... our very reputation is put on the line.

If there is a life and death situation that we're worried about Babymetal, then it might be when one of us is unable to perform because of an illness or accident.

It almost happened a few times in the past, and even nowadays Moa would still give me a tight hug whenever I mentioned my fear of something like the incident in Budokan.

We nearly miss that grave moment right after our latest concert.

After we have finished thanking the staff, we wait for the equipments to be loaded back into the bus. I sit down next to Su and hand her a bottle of water.

I notice that she's been sweating a lot, even after changing into a fresh T-shirt. And that she's been sitting on a bench unmoving that I almost thought she's some kind of lifelike statue.

"Good work today, Su-chan, have a drink," I tell her.

"Thanks, Yui-chan," she answers with a smile. But I spend enough time with her to know when it is sincere and when it is not.

Furrowing my brows, I lean closer to her and ask, "Is there something wrong, Su-chan...?"

Su has this unhealthy tendency to keep her feelings, especially the more unpleasant ones, bottled up inside and cover them up with a laughter or two, so Moa and I develop this habit to check on her whenever we feel something is amiss, and it's more than likely that our suspicions are true. If I can make a list of every small mishap that occurred because of this, it'll be as long as my arm. In one instance, she didn't tell anyone that she was severely lacking sleep because of jetlag until we were safely back in local time. It was only then that we realized why she would accidentally lock herself out of her room multiple times throughout the day.

Anybody who spends enough moments with Su is aware that despite her stage persona, behind it all she's just this goofy, kind-hearted girl that we all know and love. Since I came out to her in a fantastically depressing, tear-and-snot-covered confession inside her house, she never questioned my feelings for Moa even once. If our leader were anyone else, the likelihood is that she would be opposed to it and tell us that we should be brought into line with the rest of hormone-riddled teenagers on what constitutes as "proper romance". But Su is not like that, and I am really grateful that she isn't. She cares for us, and we care for her. She is a very important friend for me.

"Su-chan? Maybe you should get on the bus and sleep..."

"No, I'm completely fine," she dismisses, before clearly trying to change the topic, "By the way, where is Moa?"

"She's run off to the back with the mention of burgers. You know how she is, whenever someone asks if food like burgers has arrived, she'll try to look and see," I tell her, "Moa might be able to live off nothing but junk food if there's no one there to stop her."

"It's your duty to stop her from living off junk food right?" she chuckles, "I mean...if you're going to spend your whole life with her..."

I stare at her, weighing what she just said. Su never really mentioned my relationship with Moa in this way, even after all this time. And now when she just did, it doesn't look like she meant to say it at all. She seems a little out of it.

"Well...yes...but..."

"I really want both of you to be happy," she adds with an empty gaze, "I really do..."

I'm very worried now. Her breathing is getting heavier and she's struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Thank you, Su-chan...but..."

"That would make me..." she huffs, lowering her head "...very happy."

"Su-chan...?" I call, "Su-chan! Look at me! Su-chan? Su-chan...! Hey!"

I shake her shoulders in my panic and all of a sudden she loses her balance, before collapsing on my lap with a loud thud.

"Su-chan? ?"

I hurriedly touch her sweat-covered forehead and immediately retract my hand. The girl is burning.

Right after a very important arena concert, Su suddenly collapses with a fever.

Not even the Fox God can possibly predict that.

 

* * *

 

The personal lives of Babymetal members are kept secret from the public.

Su always follows this rule religiously, so she refuses to be taken to the hospital and asks to just stay at home instead.

Which is bad when none of her family members are available to take care of her on the first night.

With no hesitation, Moa and I volunteer to help.

Su weakly objects to it at first, but we still come to stay the night in her house anyway.

"I wonder why," Su says from her bed when we enter the room, "Everybody in this house always treats me like a kid because I'm the youngest, but with you two I always feel like having two troublesome younger sisters..."

"Troublesome but cute!" Moa remarks, poking her own cheek.

"How are you feeling, Su-chan?" I ask, kneeling beside her bed.

"Like I said, I'm good. As likely as not I'll be completely okay tomorrow," she mutters, "You two can go back home now. My family's flying here as we speak anyway...they'll just take a few more hours at the longest."

"Like we'd do that. Sorry to lay it on the line, but your temperature's been skirting around 40 degrees Celcius since you collapsed on Yui's lap," Moa points out, "And you look as though you have been lacking sleep for days. Just relax and let us take care of you, Su-chan."

"You really don't have to...I feel...fine," she pants, and right afterward she starts coughing violently and I hurriedly hold her hand in mine.

Su doesn't seem to notice it at first, but when she does, her eyes somehow don't leave our hands.

"Su-chan, we're worried about you. We're here because we want to. We want to take care of you, Su-chan," I say to her.

It is the truth.

I couldn't stop worrying about her even after she regained consciousness. I was nearly shaking during our whole train ride here, while Moa gave me a hug. If Moa wasn't busy calming me down, she would probably have broken down herself.

Su seems to notice the concern in my voice.

She gives me a little nod, and I nearly let out a sigh of relief.

Moa stands up and claps her hands. "Now then! The best medicine is eating lots and lots of food!" she says, "You haven't eaten at all, right? I'm going to make you one of my special dishes."

"And what is that special dish?" I ask her playfully.

"Not what I usually give you, Yui-chan," she replies with a smug smile and plants a quick kiss on my forehead.

Su suddenly lets out a cough that is a bit louder than her previous ones. We look at her and she adds, "Girls... I'm still here."

"Glad to hear that, Su-chan," Moa winks at her before waving at me and leaving the room.

I sheepishly wave back with my free hand, as Su is still holding tightly on the other one.

I notice that she is sweating profusely, so I pick up the towel on her table and wipe her face. Su closes her eyes and several minutes pass in silence. It seems that she finally lets herself to relax.

"Get well soon, Su-chan," I say to her, "Let's practice together again once you get better."

"Yeah...practice..." she groans, "I have to get better and practice..."

"Don't overthink it. We can wait until you're healthy again," I say, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead, "We have lots to look forward to."

"Babymetal..." she whispers, "We've done a great job, haven't we?"

"Yes."

"It will go a long way, won't it?"

"Yes, it will."

Somehow she seems much more childish than usual. I wonder if it's her youngest child self coming out. This whole time, she never let goes of my hand.

"That's good," she says, "I don't ever want to stop performing with you."

"That's..."

We don't really talk much about the future. We focus most of our attention and energy toward the present, because that is more important to us...but something always looms large behind us. Something frightening that we always refuse to see, something that is loaded down to us. Our songs would probably live on long after we don't perform together anymore...but it is something we always avoid thinking about.

"With a bit of luck, you know...?" she says hopefully, "Although...I guess I don't have that much luck."

I let out a giggle. "Nah, that can't be true, Su-chan, you have--"

"I don't," she repeats, "The dice was always loaded against me..."

She stares at me as she says that, and I wonder if I have touched some kind of sensitive topic. Just as I decide not to delve further, Su herself brings up something unrelated.

"...everything is going well for you two, huh?" she remarks.

"Eh? Yeah, I...I guess so," I stammer in surprise.

"Have you kissed and such?" she asks.

I gape at her. I recognize that tone of hers so I know she's just trying to tease me. I'm still not ready to disclose that kind of personal information to Su, but I feel that after comforting me in her house she at least deserves to know.

"...yes," I answer with a really small voice.

"I see."

She doesn't laugh. She looks like she's deep in thought.

"...To think that...not too long ago you and Moa were just these two little girls running and jumping around me...you guys have grown up so much..." she says.

"Ah, yes," I nod, "So many trips, so many moments...that I probably don't remember anymore. You must have seen us embarrassing ourselves a lot..."

"Those are precious moments," she smiles, "...And I love them...those embarrassing sides of you."

"Don't  _love_  them," I groan, remembering what she did to me on my birthday.

I can feel her fingers twitch and her tone changes.

"Those embarrassing sides that you show from time to time are so you..." she says, "You're cute, Yui-chan... and you've grown to become so beautiful... so warm and caring. Moa-chan would've noticed that...anyone would. She should've noticed sooner."

I stare at her, still trying to process why we are talking about this.

She doesn't seem like herself, and I wonder if her fever is messing with what is coming out of her mouth. But she sounds more serious and sincere than ever, and I can't help but admire that deep, piercing gaze she is giving me.

It is like when she is on the stage, and as I look down at her I'm silently questioning if I am currently staring back at her other, fiercer persona.

Su and I go back a long way. Over the years she has captured an air of maturity and her features have become so well-defined that when I see her and listen to her voice, I feel like looking at a completely different person from back then. We have come a long way since we first started, and all those times she has always been watching over me. She's not a perfect "older sister", but she always tries to her best. Moa and I adore her for that.

A sister.

That is all I ever see her as.

And yet, when she raises her hand and touches my cheek with her long, slender fingers, I find myself unable to look away. It is when she reaches my ear and hair that deep in my mind a question suddenly begins to surface.  _"What are we doing...?"_

"You always look at Moa-chan..." she whispers, "You never look any other way. Not even once."

"Um..." I swallow, as my heartbeat slowly starts to rise, "Su-chan...?"

I really wonder if she is okay.

She doesn't answer, and instead turns her head toward the door.

I follow her eyes and realize too late that Moa is standing there with a loaded tray.

I have no idea how long she has been there, but aside from her slightly parted mouth, she doesn't show any reaction that she has heard or seen anything.

Instead she glances at the clock on the wall and says, "...oh, look at the time! Sorry, did I make you guys wait too long?"

"Oh, no, not at all," I reply.

Su's hand is not on my face anymore, but none of us seem to acknowledge that it was there just seconds before. Moa's whole attention is on the food she just made.

"You guys have to eat up! These are healthy and loaded with calories!"

"Um...Moa...? I'm on a diet," I remind her, and she seems to deflate in front of me.

"Oh...right..." she gives the plates on her tray a dejected look before trying to defend herself, "...but...I measured the calories!"

"I'm sorry, Moa, but your calorie measuring ability has a long way to go," I comment, to which she responds with a pout.

"We can just eat together and ignore the dieting for today, can't we?" Su suggests.

"But..." I am about to object, when Su looks at me with pleading eyes and mumbles, "...for me?"

I don't know how to say no to that, so I finally give up and agree.

We talk and eat like usual, making jokes and teasing each other like how we always do.

Nothing is out of ordinary, and this is the way it is supposed to be.

However, once in a while I can feel Moa's eyes on me, and I have no idea why they make me uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

After we have finished eating and washed the dishes, Moa and I go back to Su's room to find that she has fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her as she has her much needed rest, we close the door silently and head back to the living room.

We spend a few minutes locking up for the night, and during that whole time I can't help but feel a strange atmosphere between us. Moa suddenly becomes much more quiet than usual, and when Moa is being unexpectedly silent, I know something is terribly amiss. Moa is emotional, but her more subtle emotions are hard to read, because she very rarely lets them break loose.

That is why when we sit together on the opposite ends of the couch, with her resting her chin on her hand and staring morosely outside the window, I know there is a reason that she's acting this way. However, I realize she would not talk about it unless I bring it up first.

We sit there quietly and uncomfortably for a while, watching the time ticking away, until Moa suddenly speaks to me.

"Hey, Yui..." she says with a soft voice, "Why are you in love with me?"

I hesitantly turn to her. She is still not looking at me.

"Don't you think it's crazy?" she asks.

"What?"

"I mean...in the long run."

She sounds more unsure than before. "Sometimes I still...can't wrap my head around it, Yui. Why me of all people...?" she says, "My best friends tease me about it sometimes...that I would probably never settle on anybody, with how I've been treating everyone."

"You do give a lot of love to everyone," I admit, "Not just me."

"And you still love me?"

"I love you for that."

She gawks at me, and I find it so adorable.

It is her personality, her kindness, her gentleness that attracts me the most to her. So much that, every time I tried to run away from my feelings, I was always drawn back to her. For the longest time I was treading the fine line between secretly loving her and letting loose of my attraction to her. I am so afraid that she would avoid me, or think I'm so disgusting and annoying that she would stop being my friend. I am so thankful that it never happens...and now, I can freely express my feelings to her, while having them being returned to me. She'd probably never understand how grateful I am.

"You could've..." she nervously stares at the window, "...loved any other girl. Instead of me, you know. Someone like you could easily have people lining up waiting to date you..."

I can see her fidgeting in her seat. "What's wrong, Moa...?"

When she doesn't answer, I scoot closer to her, slowly holding her hand in mine. It seems to give her a little push, although she still refuses to look at me in the eye.

"...I'm afraid..." she finally says, "...afraid of disappointing you. I don't know what I'm really doing with my life. I just...push ahead. Only looking forward, never looking back. And yet...I have no idea what really lies ahead. I feel like a blind person sometimes. And then I found out I have feelings for you...and I was stumped. How could someone like me even take care of you...? What if I fail and hurt you again...? You'd be better off with someone else, someone who deserves you more than a girl who has caused you so much pain and misery. I really believed that for some time..."

"Then..." I say, giving her hand a tiny squeeze, "...what changed your mind?"

"...that you never love me any less," she replies, "You know everything about me. I even turned you down. I wonder, why do you keep loving me then...? Why don't you start hating me...? I pondered about that when I read the caring and supporting messages that you send to me, day after day after day. You never stop sending me those messages... You are always there for me...You make me feel...so happy and warm inside...and I realize I want to make you feel the same..."

She gazes dejectedly at the floor and sighs. "It's just that...I'm probably not the right person for you..."

"But you try to be," I say to her, "You always do. And that is more than enough for me."

I lean to her and give a soft kiss on her temple. She turns her face to me and I gently press my forehead against hers. "Moa is the one I love," I tell her, "Nobody else can make me feel this way. It doesn't matter for me if I'm wrong, it doesn't matter for me if she is not the right person, it doesn't matter for me if we fail over and over again. As long as we are together, then we can make it right."

I can see tears forming in her eyes when I speak again.

"You are the only one I want," I say, "I don't want anyone else. I don't care if there is a perfect person out there that I'm supposed to love. I will give anyone up for you."

Moa is a very thoughtful, gentle person.

She prioritizes my well-being over everything else, and that is one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

But I am in love with her because she is...Moa. There is no one else like her.

"I feel so dumb now..." she mutters, wiping the tears off her face.

"It's okay to feel dumb," I smile at her.

"It's not okay!"

"It's not like you're actually very smart."

"Hey...!"

She moves forward and tries to hold me down, presumably to tickle me as punishment. I avoid her too late and she succeeds in knocking me down on the couch. I feel the back of my head hit the arm rest as she hovers over me.

"Got you," she smirks, and I realize earlier than her how...compromising our position is. My face grows hot and I look away. I think it is only then that she notices how nervous I become. She pauses for a bit, before slowly leaning down on me and brushing back my hair.

I only feel her hot breathe on my neck for a second before her warm tender lips graze against it, burning as they make contact with my skin. The sensation nearly makes me jerk in surprise, and her kisses become harder and more urgent. My head swims as my fingers claw against her back, desperately pulling her to me. When I feel her eager teeth on my neck a wave of intense pleasure runs through my entire body.

I let out a loud gasp, but then she pulls back a little and put a finger on her lips.

I don't give her a reply, knowing how impossible that is, but she continues to kiss her way up from my neck to my mouth. When I feel the familiar taste of her tongue on my lips, I can't hold back my moans and she pulls back once more.

"Yui-chan...you need to be quiet," she whispers to me.

"I can't...you know I can't..." I pant, holding on to her shoulders, "...feels too good..Moa..."

"But..."

"I can't hold it anymore..." I tell her, "Please...if there is some way to relieve it..."

My head is spinning too much for me to make sense, but Moa seems to get what I mean.

"...not here," she replies, "...soon...but not here."

Just hearing that is enough for me.

We lie there on the couch as Moa gives me a soothing hug, apologizing for going a little too far.

"You didn't go far enough..." I mumble as I snuggle her.

"I can hear you pouting," she chuckles, tightening her hug around me.

"I'm a little scared..." I tell her, "I feel like one of these days I would lose control of myself."

"That..." she says, "That sound exciting."

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing, let's sleep."

As I am completely enveloped by her warmth, soon a wave of sleepiness takes over my mind and lulls me to sleep.

Being able to spend the night in her arms like this is more than anything I can ever hope for.

Whatever it is that my body craves, can wait for a little bit longer.

 

* * *

 

"I am healed!"

The next morning, Su's fever has gone down.

Her sister scolds her for pushing herself, and Su argues that she would do the same thing for her group.

Moa and I can only watch them in exasperation.

"Thank you so much for last night," Su says to us, "I'm guessing I'm an unpleasant patient."

"No, not at all."

"Honestly, I am. I often spout weird things when sick, and I probably won't ever remember half if it the next morning."

"Uh..." I say, "You don't?"

"Nope. Did I say anything weird? Sorry about that."

I stare at her, then at Moa, and decide that it's better to never bring it up again.

However, when I am about to leave her room with Moa, I can see Su gazing at me from the corner of my eye. The same intense gaze that she gave me the previous night. A gaze that seems to come from Su-metal herself.

I couldn't help but wonder when I close the door behind me. Which part of her is honest, and which part isn't...?

I'd probably never know the answer.

 

\----THE END----


End file.
